Spongy Sauce
by SquidwardTennisballs18
Summary: Spongebob creates a new homemade sauce which his friends see their obsessions in.


Spongy Sauce

\- Spongebob creates a new homemade sauce which his friends see their obsessions in.

Characters

Spongebob Squarepants

Eugene H. Krabs

Gary The Snail

Patrick Star

Squidward Tentacles

Sandy Cheeks

Mr. Doodles

Sea Urchins

Bubble Bass (cameo)

Grandma Squarepants (mentioned)

The story starts at Spongebob's house, on one cold October evening. Spongebob is watching an advertisement for Halloween costumes.

SPONGEBOB: I can't wait to go trick or treating Gary! Going as a beautiful flower will garner a lot of candy! And Squidward's already a beautiful flower!

GARY(rolls his eyes): Meow

Suddenly, Spongebob's window budges open from the wind outside and the cold air causes him & Gary to shiver.

SPONGEBOB: Bhhrrrrr, Gary have you seen my mittens?

Gary shrugs before slinking into his shell & cuddling up to Spongebob's mittens he had hidden in there.

Spongebob shuts the window and goes to turn up the thermostat but the coldness remains.

SPONGEBOB: Why is it so cold? Oh wait, I got it! Why don't I whip up some of Grandma's famous sauce! That always warms up a cold abode!

Spongebob heads into his Kitchen and gets out a bowl, some tomatoes, grated cheese and a jar of pasta sauce. After cutting up the tomatoes as well as some veggies, he applies a pitch of pepper and the grated cheese before finally adding the secret ingredient. Love.

Spongebob blows a kiss to make this possible.

SPONGEBOB: IT'S READY!

Gary comes slithering in.

GARY: Meow

SPONGEBOB(holding a teaspoon of his sauce): Here try some!

Gary sniffs the sauce and gulps it into his mouth before smiling.

GARY: Meow Meow!

SPONGEBOB: That's my snail! Now, some for me!

Spongebob tastes the sauce and warms up instantly just like when you arrive to the Bahamas.

SPONGEBOB: Splendid!

Spongebob then realizes he has extras and is full. He sets it by an already open window to repel the cold out.

SPONGEBOB: I'll just leave this here for later. Okay time to do the laundry!

While Spongebob goes to do that. The good smell of the sauce oozes out and happens to head for Mr. Krabs who is walking down Conch Street walking his pet worm Mr. Doodles who is sniffing for sea urchins.

MR. KRABS: Come on Mr. Doodles! Urchins are worthless!

Mr. Doodles spots a colony of Sea Urchins.

MR. DOODLES: Bark!

Mr. Doodles pulls himself out of his leash & Mr. Krabs' grasp and runs for the urchins.

MR. KRABS: DOODLES! ERRGH! DUMB DOG!

Mr. Krabs taps his foot waiting for his pet to return when suddenly picking up a scent.

MR. KRABS: Wait, what is that smell? It smells just as delectable as money!

Mr. Krabs uses his sniffer to follow the scent and ends up at Spongebob's back window and finds the sauce.

MR. KRABS: Ooh Sauce! And it's free!

Mr. Krabs looks around and then licks the plate clean.

MR. KRABS: Yummy! Let's see if I can find more!

Mr. Krabs crawls through the window to look for more sauce. Spongebob enters the Kitchen, sets down a laundry basket and then gets startled when he notices Krabs, who returns the favor.

SPONGEBOB: Mr. Krabs? What are you doing here?

MR. KRABS: Well uh me boy, I'll be honest with ye, that sauce you had lying around was delicious, I want more because, it's free!

SPONGEBOB: Oh I see you ate my Grandma's world famous Sauce. No need to worry Mr. K! I'll whip up another batch!

MR. KRABS: That's my lad!

Patrick suddenly bursts through the front door.

PATRICK: Spongebob! Please tell me that smelly smell I just smelled was your famous good smelly sauce!

SPONGEBOB: Your sniffer doesn't lie Patrick! Or whatever you sniff out of?

PATRICK: Whoopee! In that case! 10 platters of your finest! In case if you haven't got the point, all 10 are for me! All 10 are not for anybody else!

MR. KRABS: Whatever floats your boat.

GARY: Meow

The scene cuts to a little later in the day, the sun has set a little, Mr. Krabs & Patrick lay on the couch stuffed from the sauce. To them though the sauce is just an excuse to eat and not do anything for Patrick and a free but also money maker for Krabs. A knock is sounded at the door.

SPONGEBOB(in a yodeling voice): I got it!

Spongebob opens the door to find Squidward.

SPONGEBOB: Hey Squidward!

SQUIDWARD(holds a cup of Spongebob's jelly): Stop sending your jelly to my petunias you megalaimbecile!

SPONGEBOB: Sorry Squidward! I just love watching the show Corals! A.K.A, a hub of all your personal delights!

SQUIDWARD: Wait what?

SPONGEBOB: Uh I mean, nothing!

MR. KRABS: Hey Mr. Squidward!

SQUIDWARD: What are you doing here Charity robber? Get it, you steal from Goodwill every Sunday, Aha! Aha! I make good jokes!

MR. KRABS: Very funny, not, now, how about try some of Spongebob's sauce!

PATRICK: It's Finger lickin starfishing good!

SQUIDWARD: No thanks, I don't eat processed junk food.

Spongebob runs off and instantly returns with a fresh platter of the sauce. Patrick licks his lips.

SPONGEBOB: Please try some!

SQUIDWARD: No

SPONGEBOB: But

Patrick then steals the platter and devours all of the sauce except one drop that lands on Squidward's finger.

SPONGEBOB: PATRICK! Ugh.. well try the drop then.

SQUIDWARD: Hmmmm, ugh fine.

Squidward hesitates a bit but eventually sucks in the sauce drop on his finger after pushing Patrick's face away which tried to do the same.

SQUIDWARD: Say this ain't half bad, of course though, mine's better, and always will be!

PATRICK: Not according to Wicked Local Bikini Bottom!

Patrick shows a headline that says, "AVOID SQUIDWARD'S KITCHEN AT ALL COSTS!" This also shows a picture of a panicking Squidward trying to put out his Kitchen fire with a fire hose.

SQUIDWARD: Simpletons.

Squidward decides to stick around only because, the sauce interests him. Sandy then comes up.

SANDY: Hey Spongey! I heard you were whipping up some of your famous sauce! May I try some?

SPONGEBOB: Of course!

Spongebob grabs another batch.

SPONGEBOB: Here you go champ!

Sandy eats it with a food teleportation ray.

SANDY: Delish!

Mr. Krabs scampers up.

MR. KRABS: Say how about you take any remainders of ye sauce and load it on over to the Krusty Krab! It will be a real money maker!

Mr. Krabs even offers Spongebob a coupon for bubbles since he is that desperate.

PATRICK: No! Give the sauce to me! I like getting a meal to eat and not pay for with that green garbage!

Mr. Krabs grabs out a blowtorch and a baseball bat.

MR. KRABS: WHAT WAS THAT?!

PATRICK(fearful): Money!

MR. KRABS: Good!

Sandy pulls out a pie chart.

SANDY: According to simple mathematics, the probability of Sandy succeeding with her science inventions if she gets the sauce in her belly will rise and really benefit for Bikini Bottom! Give me the sauce!

SQUIDWARD: Don't listen to that redneck, give it to me! I am the only one capable of cooking up exquisite and imported five star meals!

Bubble Bass stops by the window.

BUBBLE BASS: That was a nice joke! But nobody can beat this sauce! Well maybe except the pickles!

Bubble Bass bounces away.

SQUIDWARD(out the window): Moron!

Spongebob holds onto his last batch of sauce tightly. When they see he isn't budging, they take desperate measures. Sandy gulps down some of her trusty chemicals and forms huge muscles. Mr. Krabs looks up the phone number for the IRS to threaten Spongebob economically. Patrick forms his hungry face and Squidward raises his clarinet to his mouth.

SPONGEBOB: STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY!

Gary looks around before jumping into action and devouring all of the sauce himself saving his owner. He finishes and licks his lips of any excess.

GARY: Meow

MR. KRABS: Deficit! The sneagle got it!

PATRICK: Rip off!

SANDY: Gall darn it!

SQUIDWARD: Phooey!

The four characters leave in disgrace but before Mr. Krabs leaves, he hands Spongebob a piece of paper.

MR. KRABS: It may have been free, but I will bill you anyways! Good day!

Mr. Krabs stomps out to go home and also try and find Mr. Doodles. Spongebob locks his door and turns to Gary, who burps.

SPONGEBOB: Thank you Gare-Bear! I would've been dead meat if it weren't you!

GARY: Meow Meow

SPONGEBOB: Well I am definitely going to cool it on the sauce for a little while! Spongy Sauce always can bring the craziness out in everybody! Okay well, let's hit the sack Gary, need to get rest for work tomorrow and it would be a pretty good idea to also buy some jackets.

Spongebob & Gary head upstairs and proceed to shiver from the cold once more. Next door, Squidward tries to replicate the sauce in his kitchen and fails miserably.

SQUIDWARD(using a fire extinguisher on his stove): I DON'T STINK AT COOKING!


End file.
